The Internet is a global data communications system that serves billions of users worldwide. The Internet provides users access to a vast array of information resources and services, including those provided by the World Wide Web, intranet-based enterprises, and the like. Mobile phones have evolved from being merely phones to being full-fledged computing and communications devices, as exemplified by the latest generation of smartphones. Correspondingly, cellular wireless networks have evolved into a near-ubiquitous infrastructure that provides users worldwide wireless network access. The number of cellular wireless network subscribers, the usage of Internet-based mobile applications on smartphones, and the number and types of cellular data services are also growing rapidly. Additionally, cloud-based services are emerging that reduce computing overhead on client computing devices. As a result, the number of users that use their smartphones to access the Internet is growing rapidly.